


The decaying waste land

by AnxietyMuffin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Fiction, desert fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnxietyMuffin/pseuds/AnxietyMuffin
Summary: Nirene winds up in an off the grid desert in an attempt to run away from recent events and forget who he is. However, he soon realizes that he has a lot to learn if he is going to surviv in a completely different district. Adapt and accept.Entering the new place completely unprepared he’ll end up with more questions than answers and learn that his world is a lot bigger than previously anticipated.A desert guide with a big heart, a clever yet dorky illusionist, a sassy genie, a princess who can raise the dead, each of these people will shape his future and determine which path he follows in the end.





	The decaying waste land

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is meant to be a comic, really, but I figured I may as well get myself an outline going for it, so yeah. It’s gonna be a mess, I’ve already accepted that. I’ll tag my tumblr eventually. Y’know— after i redraw the first chapter haha

Yes Nirene is used several times don’t bat much of an eye to it please —w—

A run down of the characters

Nirene (main)

Mirage (main)

Nomad (main)

Yujiki (secondary)

Genie (secondary)

Ameer (secondary)

Queen (secondary)

Moon (mentioned)

Sonny (mentioned)

Fear (mentioned)

Prince cloud (mentioned)


End file.
